L'incidente, prima e seconda parte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=16 | data_ABC=13 maggio 2009 | data_FOX=Luglio 2009 | data_RAI=--- | flashback=Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Sun & Jin, Jack, Juliet, Hurley | centric=Jacob | giorni= | titolo_originale=The Incident, Parts 1 & 2 | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Kevin Chapman - Mitch Alice Evans - Eloise Hawking Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Patrick Fischler - Phil Andrea Gabriel - Nadia Jon Gries - Roger Linus Brad William Henke - Bram Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana John Terry - Christian Shephard Titus Welliver - Nemico di Jacob | costar=Emily Rae Argenti - Piccola Kate Adam Bazzi - Taxi driver Keegan Boos - Piccolo James Sally Davis - Donna Rylee Fansler - Piccola Juliet Colby French - Zio Doug George Gerdes - Mr. Springer Daniel James Kunkel - Anestesista Agnes Kwak - Zia Soo Savannah Lathem - Piccola Rachel Carlson Tanner James Maguire - Piccolo Tom William Makozak - Capitano Bird Sonya Masinovsky - Infermiera russa John Pete - Impiegato della prigione Michael Trisler - Padre di Juliet | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang Amy Stewart - Madre di Juliet }} sono il sedicesimo e diciassettesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, e il 102esimo e 103esimo dell'intera serie. In Italia è stato diviso in due episodi: L'incidente, prima parte e L'incidente, seconda parte. La decisione di Jack nel mettere le cose apposto nell'Isola, viene ostacolata da quelli intorno a lui, e Locke affida a Ben un compito difficile. Trama Flashback Jacob e un uomo discutono sulle loro divergenze.]] Un giorno del 1800, un uomo biondo è in una stanza di pietra ai piedi della statua gigante e sta tessendo una tela con una macchina. Indossa una tunica bianca e porta con se' un lungo coltello. Fuori alla spiaggia, intrappola un pesce con una trappola in vimini, poi lo pulisce e lo cuoce su una pietra sopra un fuoco. Mangiando seduto in riva al mare, guarda un vascello all'orizzonte, molto simile alla Roccia Nera. Un altro uomo, che indossa una rozza camicia nera, si avvicina a lui e si siede. Si chiede come ha fatto ad arrivare una nave sull'Isola, e accusa il biondo di averla portata là. L'uomo acclama che "succede sempre così", con distruzione e corruzione, quando la gente arriva sull'Isola. Jacob replica che la fine succede solo una volta, e tutto quello che succede prima è progresso. Lo sconosciuto dice all'uomo che non vede l'ora di ucciderlo e un giorno, chissà quando, troverà una "scorciatoia" che gli permetterà di farlo. L'uomo sconosciuto lascia l'uomo a mangiare da solo, e la statua è finalmente vista nella sua interezza, rivelando che si tratti della dea Tawaret, la dea egiziana della fertilità. Mentre lo sconosciuto se ne va, dice "E' sempre bello parlare con te, Jacob". Kate salva Kate pagando la sua cassetta.]] Negli anni '80, un piccola Kate cerca di rubare una cassetta in una piccola bottega insieme al suo amico Tom, che fa da palo. Viene però scoperta mentre esce, e il commesso dice di chiamare la polizia e sua madre. Jacob offre di pagare la cassetta, che calma il commesso. Poi lui fa promettere alla bambina che non ruberà più. Lei promette, e Jacob le tocca il naso dicendole "Fai la brava". Sawyer accetta una penna da Jacob al funerale dei suoi genitori.]] Nel 1976, James Ford siede nei gradini della chiesa, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. Ha appena visto caricare le due bare nei carri funebri, e presta a scrivere la lettera per il signor Sawyer. Jacob si avvicina, e vede che James cerca di far funzionare la sua penna che non scrive, così gliene regala una. Jacob dice a James che è molto dispiaciuto per la morte della madre e del padre. Dopo che Jacob se ne va, lo zio di James Doug gli chiede se è pronto per andare in cimitero. Prende la lettera del bambino e inizia a leggere. Doug dice che non deve cercare la vendetta perché, "quel che è fatto, è fatto". Lui fa promettere al ragazzo che non dovrà mai finire la lettera, e James promette. Sayid distrae Sayid mentre Nadia viene investita.]] Nel 2005, Sayid e Nadia sono a tre isolati dalla North La Brea Avenue e Santa Monica Boulevard a Los Angeles, discutendo come celebrare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio. Sayid dice che devono trovare un posto perfetto per festeggiare, e consiglia così Parigi. Nadia allora scherza che deve trovare i suoi occhiali da sole. Come stanno attraversando La Brea, Jacob si avvicina a Sayid e gli chiede indicazioni, toccandogli la spalla quando domanda. Nadia intanto continua ad attraversare, ma si gira e dice a Sayid di aver trovato gli occhiali dalla borsa. All'improvviso una macchina la investe e la lancia lontano, Sayid corre a soccorrerla. Mentre giace ferita sull'asfalto, dice in arabo a Sayid di riportarla a casa. viene visitata da Jacob in un ospedale russo.]] Ilana Circa il 2007, Ilana è in un ospedale, bendata quasi completamente. L'infermiera le parla in russo, e le dice cha ha una visita, lei insiste perché nessuno è andato ancora a trovarla e aggiunge che le farà bene. Così fa entrare Jacob che avvicina una sedia al letto di Ilana. Si scusa in russo, dicendole che non ha potuto farle visita prima. Lei pare felice di vederlo. In inglese, le chiede se può aiutarlo, e lei risponde di sì. Non viene visto se Jacob l'ha toccata, ma possiede dei guenti neri. visita John immediatamente dopo la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano.]] Locke Nel 2000, Jacob sta leggendo un libro su una panchina, si trova in Tustin, California. Dietro di lui, John Locke cade dall'8 piano per colpa di Anthony Cooper, suo padre. Jacob con estrema calma posa il libro e si avvicina al luogo dell'impatto per approcciarsi a John. John sembra morto dopo la terribile caduta, ma Jacob lo tocca in un punto sotto il collo, e Locke riapre istantaneamente gli occhi. Jacob dice a John che da andrà tutto bene e che gli dispiace che tutto quello sia dovuto succedere proprio a lui, mentre se ne va Locke guarda il misterioso uomo tra l'incoscienza e lo stupore. blesses Sun and Jin on their wedding day.]] Sun & Jin Verso la fine della cerimonia del loro marimonio, Jin e Sun stringono le loro promesse. Jin dice che non potrà mai allontanarsi da sua moglie, come la terra non potrà separarsi dal cielo. Al loro ricevimento, dopo che la zia di Sun si congratula coi due, Jacob si avvicina e dice che vorrebbe dargli la sua benedizione. Toccando con le mani le spalle dei due, dice entrambi in coreano che il loro amore è speciale, e di non darlo per scontato. Dopo che li lascia, Sun e Jin sono entrambi perplessi su chi fosse, e Jin le fa osservare che comunque parla un ottimo coreano. , Jack parla con Jacob.]] Jack Negli anni 2000, mentre Jack sta compiendo il suo primo intervento chirurgico, e incidentalmente perfora la sacca durale. Entra nel panico, ma Christain gli dice di contare sino a cinque e se Jack non si calma, Christian prenderà il suo posto, e la ragazza sarà paralizzata per tutta la sua vita. Più tardi, dopo che la sua Barra Apollo è rimasta bloccata nella macchina, Jack dice a Christian che è arrabbiato con lui perché l'ha messo in imbarazzo davanti al suo team. Jack dice al padre che non ha fiducia in lui, e Christian gli risponde "Sei sicuro che sia io quello che non crede in te?". Come Jack inizia ad andarsene, Jacob gli offre la barra Apollo uscita dalla macchina. Lui gli tocca la mano quando sta per prenderla e dice, "aveva bisogno solo di un piccola spinta." e Rachel scoprono del divorzio dei genitori.]] Juliet Il padre e la madre di Juliet dicono a lei e a Rachel che vogliono parlargli di una cosa importante. Juliet pensa che diranno che vogliono trasferirsi di nuovo, ma Rachel è sconvolta e dice a Juliet che invece vogliono divorziare. Loro dicono che si amano ancora l'uno con l'altra, ma se due persone di amano non vuol dire che sono fatte per stare insieme. Juliet inizia a piagere e dice di non capire perché non possono stare insieme se si amano. La madre le risponde cha capirà quando sarù più grande, ma Juliet corre via senza girarsi, dicendo che non vorrà mai capirlo. da a Hugo informazioni per tornare sull'Isola.]] Hurley Nel gennaio 2008, Hurley viene rilasciato dalla prigione. Lui prova a convincere un impiegato che non deve essere rilasciato perché è un assassino. L'impiegato dice che è stato prosciolto da ogni accusa e che troverà un taxi appena fuori dall'edificio. Hurley sale sul taxi ma vede che dentro c'è Jacob. Hurley chiede scusa, ma Jacob lo invita ad entrare, poiché deve fare solo qualche isolato. Così Hurleysi siede, e in mezzo a loro c'è una custodia di una chitarra. Hurley crede che anche Jacob fosse stato nel carcere, ma Jacob gli dice di no. Era nel taxi perché stava aspettando Hugo. Quando Hurley immagia che Jacob sia uno delle persone morte che vede e con cui parla, Jacob gli assicura che lui non è morto. Lui chiede a Hurley perché non vuole tornare sull'Isola. Hurley crede che sia maledetto e che sia stato la causa di tutte le morti e disgrazie capitate attorno a lui. Jacob, invece, dice che Hurley sia benedetto, poiché ha l'abilità di vedere e parlare coi suoi amici morti e assicura Hurley che non è affattopazzo. Gli parla dell'Ajira Flight 316 e gli dice tutto quello che deve fare per tornare sull'Isola, e che dovrà prendere l'aereo fra 24 ore. Tocca Hurley sulla spalla e gli dice che è una sua scelta. Come Jacob lascia il taxi, Hurley gli dice che ha dimenticato la sua chitarra. Jacob dice che non è la sua chitarra e si allontana. Sull'Isola 1977 e Bernard, tre anni dopo l'attacco delle frecce infuocate.]] Kate, Juliet e Sawyer sono nel sottomarino che sa lasciando l'Isola. Kate convince Juliet e Sawyer che spetta a loro fermare Jack, che vuole far detonare la bomba a idrogeno sull'isola. Riescono a liberarsi e a prendere una pistola, e ordinano al capitano di riaffiorare. Gli dicono di continuare a seguire la rotta, mentre loro tornarno sull'isola con un gommone. Quando arrivano su una spiaggia dell'Isola, vengono salutati da Vincent il cane, che è stato sotto le cure di Rose e Bernard nei precedenti tre anni. Rose spiega che lei e Bernard sono ora in pensione, e che vogliono vivere una vita lieta e tranquilla nella loro capanna vicino alla spiaggia, procurandosi cibo e evitando che la DHARMA Initiative li trovino. Bernard dice che ormai loro stanno insieme, ed è questa la cosa per cui vale vivere. Quando dice questo, Juliet vere Sawyer guardare Kate. Juliet dice che hanno bisogno di tornare alle Baracche e Rose gli indica la giusta direzione. Come vanno via, Bernard chiede a Juliet se è sicura di non volere una tazza di the. Juliet dice, "Forse un'altra volta". spara a Jack e a Sayid]] Nel frattempo, nei tunnels sotto le Baracche della DHARMA Initiative, Jack e Sayid smontano la bomba a idrogeno fino a prelevare la testata nucleare principale. Sayid spiega che basta solo il nucleo di plutonio per far detonare la bomba. Richard Alpert e Eloise Hawking assistono Jack e Sayid per entrare nella casa di Horace e Amy, sfondando una parete della loro cantina. Quando Eloise sta per entrare in perlustrazione, Richard la colpisce da dietro perché è incinta e non vuole che vada insieme a loro. Dopo, lascia andare Sayid e Jack all'interno dell'alloggio. I Goodspeed non sono in casa. C'è molta confusione negli alloggi, e Jack si chiede come potranno raggiungere il Cigno. Sayid indossa una delle tute DHARMA di Horace per confondersi, ma come stanno attraversando i giardini, Roger Linus lo riconosce e lo spara dando l'allarme. Inizia la sparatoria, ma Jack e Sayid scappano con Jin e Miles arrivati con un furgoncino DHARMA guidato da Hurley, che cerca di arrivare al cantiere di costruzione del Cigno mentre Jack cerca di curare la ferita di Sayid. Hurley si ferma all'improvviso quando vede Juliet, Sawyer e Kate che sbarrano la strada. e Juliet discutono sul cambio di idea.]] Jack e Sawyer parlano lontano dagli altri superstiti. Sawyer usa la sua espressione "ciò che è fatto è fatto" e che loro non dovrebbero cercare di cambiare il passato. Jack spiega che è il suo destino cambiarlo e che John Locke ha sempre avuto ragione sull'Isola. Jack e Sawyer mettono su una lotta. Juliet, che ora è d'accordo con Jack, mette fine alla lotta. Quando Sawyer le chiede cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea, lei risponde che era per il modo in cui lui ha guardato Kate. Lei gli dice che anche se si amano l'uno con l'altra, non sono fatti per stare insieme, e che se loro non si conosceranno mai, non dovrà nemmeno perderlo. esista sulla futura-stazione Cigno, tenendo in mano il nucleo della Jughead.]] Con tutti d'accordo per il piano imminente, anche se si è poco chiari su cosa ha fatto cambiare idea a Kate, Jack entra nel cantiere di costruzione del Cigno e, allo stesso tempo, vi arriva Phil con una squadra di sicurezza armata. Sotto gli ordini di Radzinsky, il dottor Pierre Chang continua a trivellare la fonte di energia che si trova sotto il sito di costruzione. Inizia la sparatoia, dove i sopravvissuti restano illesi e vincenti, permettendo a Jack di lasciar cadere la bomba nel condotto in cui la trivella sta perforando la sacca d'energia. La bomba, comunque, non viene detonata, e immediatamente, tutti i materiali di metallo, vengono attratti attraverso il condotto. Una cassetta di utensili colpisce Jack alla nuca, facendolo svenire, delle barre si conficcano nel petto di Phil, parte della trivellatrice schiacca il braccio del Dr. Chang, e un groviglio di catene si lega attorno a Juliet trascinandola nel condotto. , con un gesto eroico, colpisce Jughead con una pietra.]] Miles si presta ad aiutare il Dr. Chang per liberargli la mano. Sawyer e Kate afferrano la mano di Juliet prima che cada in fondo al condotto, ma i tentativi di salvarla sono futili, e le catene trascinano Juliet nel buco oscuro. Gravemente ferita, Juliet vede la bomba che giace vicino a lei, in una pozza di fango. Lei prende così una pietra e la colpisce per otto volte fino a che un flash bianco chiude l'episodio. 2008 trova l'anello di Charlie.]] Richard guida Locke, Ben, Sun e gli Altri verso le rovine della statua, dove Jacob resiede. Locke assegna a Ben il compito di uccidere Jacob e lo spinge a farlo ricordandogli tutte le cose negative che l'hanno colpito. Durante il cammino, Richard è ancora stupido da Locke, affermando che l'Isola ha fatto molte cose davanti a lui, ma non ha mai portato nessuno in vita. Locke replica che neanche lui ha visto una persona che non invecchia, e Richard gli spiega che è per mano di Jacob che lui è così. Locke spiega che vuole solo ringraziare Jacob, e dice a Richard che loro devono "occuparsi" anche degli altri passeggeri dell'Ajira. Richard fissa Locke di sbieco, e lui risponde: "Sai cosa voglio dire". Il gruppo si ferma per un momento nel vecchio campo dei sopravvissuti del volo 815. Sun nota la culla che Locke fece per Aaron, in occasione del compleanno di Claire, e quando si avvicina nota l'anello di Charlie. As Ben sits in solitude, Locke approaches him and notes the remnant of the hatch door is seen behind them; where they first met. Ben asks why it must be he who kills Jacob. Locke reminds Ben of all his misfortunes he had in the name of Jacob, a man he has never even met: "So the question is, Ben, why the hell wouldn't you want to kill Jacob?" ordina di bruciare la capanna di Jacob.]] At the same time, a group of survivors from Ajira Flight 316, including Ilana and Bram, paddle a canoe to the main Island, bringing with them Frank Lapidus and a giant metal crate from the cargo of the plane. When Frank wakes, they tell him he may be a "candidate" and could be a friend to them. They open the crate and Frank is dismayed by what's inside. The group travels to Jacob's cabin, where they find the ring of ash disturbed. Ilana enters the cabin and finds it in disarray, deserted except for a scrap of cloth bearing a picture of the statue. Ilana tells the others that "he isn't there" and that someone else has been using it. She orders the cabin be set on fire, and the group proceeds to the statue. argues with Richard over Ben facing Jacob as well.]] At the remains of the statue, Locke and Ben appear to be surprised when Richard tells them that this is where Jacob lives. Sun asks Ben what happened to the rest of the statue. Ben says, "It was like that when I got here." Sun does not believe him, and Ben acknowledges that he is not surprised at her disbelief. As twilight falls, Locke demands to be led to Jacob. He brings Ben with him against Richard's wishes. Richard pushes a stone door open, and Ben and Locke enter a chamber in the base of statue. Locke hands Ben a knife, telling him that "things will change" once Jacob is gone. Ben looks up through an opening in the roof at the remaining foot of the statue. is revealed to hold the real, dead John Locke.]] Outside, the Ajira group arrives, and Ilana asks for "Ricardus." Richard corrects her by saying, "It's Richard." Ilana asks, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Richard replies in Latin, "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" ("He who will protect/save us all"). Ilana reveals the contents of the crate: John Locke's dead body, which Ilana's crew found in the cargo hold of Ajira 316. Sun looks at Locke's body and then toward the statue, and asks, "If that's Locke, then who is in there?" reveals to "Locke" that "they're coming."]] Dentro la camera, Jacob riconosce immediatamente la vera identità di Locke impersonator e li chiede se finalmente abbia trovato una "scorciatoia." Jacob dice a Ben che non importa cosa lui abbia detto, he still has a choice, that he can simply leave so the two adversaries can discuss their "issues." Ben asks Jacob about all the times he was neglected and ignored despite his faithful service, complains that Locke was the favored one, and asks, "What about me?" Jacob's only reply is, "What about you?" Ben stabs Jacob twice. Jacob whispers to Locke, "They're coming." Locke's impersonator rolls Jacob into the fire pit in the center of the room, and Jacob burns. Curiosità Generale Note di produzione Errori Tematiche ricorrenti Analisi della trama Riferimenti culturali Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi Domande senza risposta Nemico di Jacob * Chi è? * Perché voleva uccidere Jacob? * Perché necessita una scorciatoia per uccidere Jacob? Jacob * Come Jacob porta le persone sull'Isola? * Perché è Jacob a portare specifiche persone sull'Isola? ** Come le sceglie le persone? * Su cosa Jacob dice al suo nemico che si sbaglia? * Perché Jacob visita queste persone nei momenti più importanti della loro vita? ** Come sa in anticipo di questi eventi? ** Perché tocca ciascuno di loro? * Come ha fatto Jacob a non permettere a Richard di invecchiare? * Perché a Ben non era permesso di vedere Jacob? * Perché Jacob non si difende? La cabina * Chi ruppe il cerchio di cenere e quando? * Chi ha vissuto nella capanna? * Perché Ilana ordina di incendiare la capanna? Ilana * Come fanno Ilana e i suoi sostenitori a sapere così tante cose sull'Isola? * Qual'è la sua connessione con Jacob? * Perché era bendata? * Per cosa Frank è un candidato e perché? Generale * Chi stanno arrivando? Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jacob Categoria:Episodi dedicati a personaggi vari